


[授翻·08闪蜂]闪电与蜂【拆卸】

by WilliaminaZ



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliaminaZ/pseuds/WilliaminaZ
Summary: ※摘要：闪电绑架了大黄蜂，他的三个人格将带给他不同的快感。大黄蜂承受得了他们三个吗？（PWP）※节选：当闪电用舌头轻触大黄蜂张开的接口时，他收获了小俘虏的另一声美味的呻吟，但这还不够。“叫得再大声点！汽车人小婊子！”他切换至Hothead人格命令道。





	[授翻·08闪蜂]闪电与蜂【拆卸】

**Author's Note:**

> 原文作者：SirGhirahim  
> AO3原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269308
> 
> ※警告：大量dirty talk, Rape/non-con，体型差

当闪电用舌头轻触大黄蜂张开的接口时，他收获了小俘虏的另一声美味的呻吟，但这还不够。“叫得再大声点！汽车人小婊子！”他切换至Hothead人格命令道。俘虏顺从地发出更大的呻吟声，而他将头挤进对方双腿间粗鲁地继续舔弄吸吮他的接口。

当Hothead抓住他的双腿并打开并蹂躏接口时，大黄蜂扭动起来。他尽力地大声呻吟，因为他知道Hothead喜欢他尽可能地放荡。要不是他的双手被静滞手铐铐在床头，他一定会反击的。

闪电离开了大黄蜂的接口并切换至Icy。“我认为你准备好接纳我了。”他冷冷地说着把输出管抵上大黄蜂的接口，缓慢地推入一半，不急于全部猛插进去。他让大黄蜂的腿缠上自己的腰部开始了猛力的抽插。

大黄蜂努力想要摆脱闪电的掌控并奋力使自己远离那根施虐的管子，但是收效甚微。闪电比他强壮太多了。

“你应该试着放松，你会更加享受的。”Icy说。

“好……好疼！”大黄蜂断断续续地说。

“胡说，我给你做足了准备。”

“可你比我大太多！”大黄蜂毫不客气地反驳。

“‘Hothead’比我还大，所以我猜你该庆幸我是第一个，可以在轮到他之前把你撑开一些。你知道他会有多粗暴。”当说到最后一句时Icy不由冷笑道。

是的，大黄蜂确实知道Hothead有多喜欢粗暴地拆他。在这三个人格中他是最糟糕的。

“我认为你应该感谢我。”Icy不以为然地说。

“什……什么？”

“我说，我认为你应该感谢我。”Icy复述的同时给了他一记格外用力的冲撞，令大黄蜂痛得瑟缩起来。他注意到大黄蜂仅仅扭过头去给了他冷漠的一瞥。“如果你不感谢我，我现在就切换到Hothead，当我的管子还在你里面时就换。”他警告说。

大黄蜂颤抖地想到埋在体内的管子突然变粗的感觉，那势必会扯开他的接口，还极有可能直接撕裂它。于是他重重地咽下一口电解液说：“谢谢……你。”

Icy假笑一下，继续以正常节奏抽插。当他感到过载将至时加快了速度。

大黄蜂为Icy即将射进来的液体做好了准备。事实证明Icy的交换液和他的个性一样冰冷。当大黄蜂感到冰凉的液体进入身体时他同样尖叫着过载了，哪怕这感受并不愉悦。

Icy退了出来：“还不错。”接着他切换至Hothead并大声宣布：“现在轮到我了！”随后他快速翻过大黄蜂，让他面朝下趴在自己的膝盖上。

大黄蜂此刻头脚颠倒，这是Hothead最喜欢的姿势。他已经摸清了每个人格的喜恶——Icy喜欢传教士式，Hothead喜欢让他的底盘高高撅起后入，而Random喜欢侧入。

“看看你淫荡的小接口！它一定在求我更用力拆它！”Hothead说。

大黄蜂还注意到Hothead比另外两个人格说话更下流。他呜咽着承受着Hothead将更粗大的管子推进接口。

“真他渣的紧。”Hothead说着将输出管整根末入。

当他进入时，大黄蜂确保自己叫得很响。

“叫我的名字，你个小螺栓口袋。”Hothead命令。

“Hothead……”大黄蜂脱口而出。

然而对方咆哮起来：“那！不！是！我！的！名！字！”他每吼出一个字都极度凶狠冲撞在大黄蜂的后底盘上。

小汽车人立刻尖叫着道歉：“对不起对不起对不起对不起！”

“对不起就对了！现在叫我的真名！”

“闪电、闪电闪电闪电闪电闪电闪电……”大黄蜂随着Hothead的每一下撞击重复着，“闪电闪电、闪——啊啊啊啊啊！”滚烫的液体填满他时大黄蜂失声尖叫。

“这才像话！为我尖叫吧小混蛋！”Hothead喊道。他感受着小汽车和他一起过载时接口不断绞紧的美妙感觉。最终他恋恋不舍地拔出管子。

大黄蜂剧烈地换气，他的后底盘火辣辣地，接口也在抽痛，但他暂时无法休息，因为他还需要应付——

“到我了~”

——他。

“看起来某人刚度过了一段愉♂快的时光~”Random唱着那恶魔般的咏叹调。

大黄蜂胆怯地看向身后的笑脸。

Random舔着自己的尖牙将眼前景色尽收眼底：“多美味的景致啊，浪费了太可惜~”

大黄蜂听到细小的快门声，接着看到了闪光灯。Random拍了张照片。

“我先留着待会儿再说~”他唱道，“那么现在该进入正题了~”他让大黄蜂侧过身，把他的一条腿抬到自己肩上（并不是说它真能搭上去）并让另一只横在床板上，然后输出管一举贯入最深处。

当Random的管子顶在对接管道的尽头时大黄蜂发出窒息般的呜咽。Random有他们三个中最长的管子，他喜欢尽力往深处钻。但不幸的是对大黄蜂过小的机体来说，如果Random不把输出管推到可怕的极限深度，大黄蜂无法完全容纳下他。

Random确认小汽车人吞下自己的全部后开始小幅度地快速挺动起来。

“不管别人多垂涎你的小机体，你我才是天生一对儿~”

大黄蜂不同意这点，他与闪电完全不兼容。Hothead太烫太粗暴，Random的管子太长而且捉摸不定，Icy又过于冰冷和无情。

“哦是的，是的，是的，完美！”Random赞扬道，“告诉我你喜欢这样，小东西。”

“我、我喜欢……这样。”大黄蜂回答时他的面甲尴尬得发烫。

Random狂笑起来：“你当然喜欢~而且你也喜欢我，对吧？”

“对……”他违心地回答。

“告诉我你有多喜欢我，宝贝儿~”

一时间大黄蜂不知如何作答，所以他说出了他当前能想到的最普通的句子：“我非常喜欢你。”

Random突然停下了所有动作，盯着他。

大黄蜂对他的中断感到讶异，他疑惑地看向对方。Random仍然冲他笑着，但他的光学镜中闪烁着冷酷的光。大黄蜂想问怎么了，但随着Random倾身向他靠近，所有话都哽在了发声器里。

“我认为你不是真心的。”Random听起来阴森森地。

“什、什么？”

“你并不喜欢我，是不是？”他的面甲不断靠近。

长时间保持一条腿折起的姿势让大黄蜂感到疼痛，但这和Random令人不安的表情一样糟糕。“我真的喜欢你，只是不知道该怎么表达……”他不假思索地说。

Random露出了怀疑的表情，随后他在大黄蜂的面甲上落下一个轻轻的啄吻。“噢噢噢真贴心~我们这就教你如何像我一样自由地表达自己的感受~”他低声笑着继续让输出管在他的接口中顶弄。

大黄蜂芯里长舒一口气，刚刚太险了，他想。然而接下来Random突如其来地加快速度让他倒抽一口气。

“我要过载了，小家伙。你准备好接受我的礼物了吗？”Random发出咯咯的傻笑。

所幸大黄蜂已经准备好了，Random的交换液温度适中。他在Random过载后的几秒内也达到了顶峰，并终于可以关机下线充个安稳电了。

Random将输出管抽出大黄蜂的接口，他离开充电床望着他，在每一个人格间切换着，为了在离开房间前再看一眼他的小俘虏。

“我在想，他是否知道自己下线后还带着这样欣慰的微笑。”Icy问着自己。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 第一次做翻译，比想象中的困难一些。为了使阅读更具有通顺性，一些人称名词按照自己一贯的风格做了调整，并改动了少量句子之间的衔接或者先后顺序。


End file.
